Bigger Than Us
by ClarinetChica09
Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Oliver's a teacher and it involves there daughter,who now is in his class, did i mention he didn't know about her?, what will happen? Moliver. R&R,
1. Chapter 1 Marikate Montana?

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Clarinetchica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

Miley Stewart groaned as the alarm went off, she looked at the clock 6:30 am. She had just moved back to Malibu, to work at a marketing company. She had been living in New York City, for the past 7 and half years. She was now 25 years old. She left Malibu when she was 17, as much as it broke her heart she had a secret. She had left Oliver one of her best friends, and first real boyfriend she considered who loved her and who she didn't think was remotely air-headed at the time. At a graduation party things had gotten out of hand and she had slept with Oliver, they had said goodbyes Oliver was headed to University of California Santa Barbara, and Lily went to Bryant a school in Rhode Island for business. Miley had gotten to New York going to Julliard for her voice. She wanted to end up in music somehow again. Hannah Montana had to take a break when she went to college, but she still would do benefits. When Miley found out she was pregnant, she transferred from Julliard to New York University and majored in marketing later her daughter would soon be born. She lived in the house she grew up. Her dad went up to New York where Jackson had ended up playing football for the New York Jets, which she still couldn't get over. She hadn't talked to Oliver in years, ever since her daughter was born, she didn't want it to screw up whatever career he had. She was taking her daughter for the first time to school. 

Miley groaned as she woke up, quickly through on a pair of work slacks, and a sweater, and walked down the hall to her daughter's room, Marikate was as girly as they came and she didn't mind. She had trouble when Marikate was born she wanted to find a creative cute name and something that didn't bother her as much, she wanted something traditional. So she had her options of Mary, Katherine, Elizabeth, Jane for the girls, and Jonathon, James, Lawrence, and Charles for boys. The list went on. She couldn't decide. Somehow though she ended up in labor, Lily had come into the room and they had to choose when they found out it was a daughter. Lily suggested Mary Katherine, or Mary Kate, Miley immediately thought of the Olson twins and vetoed it, but as they agonized over her daughters to be name. Miley decided to change it up a bit, Mary Kate Olson would soon be out of the spotlight anyways. So her daughters name was chosen as Marikate Elizabeth Oaken Stewart.

Miley finally realized she had to stop thinking about the past her daughter would soon start 3rd grade, in the middle of the year at Malibu Elementary School. "Marikate Stewart", she felt her daughter roll around a bit but didn't wake up, "MARIKATE ELIZABETH OLIVIA OAKEN STEWART! Wake up this moment!" She heard Marikate groan and woke up. "Yeah, mommy." The voice asked "Time to get up and get ready for school"; Marikate anxiously got out of bed, and ran to her closet. She looked around closely. Miley stared at her, her daughter inherited her old room, lets just say the Hannah Closet was full of everything but not Hannah's, now Marikates. Marikate had quite the fashion sense of Miley said so her self. For the first time Miley realized how much her daughter had grown up.

Marikate stood in front of her. January was Malibu's coldest month for sure. Marikate stood fashionably in front of her. Marikate wore a jean skirt, a navy Abercrombie kids colored sweater, with a beautiful lacy white tank underneath. Her hair had a teal with silver beads silk scarf going across her head on top of her favorite black headband to hold it in place, her hair was curled, in large mermaid curls much like Miley used to wear her hair when she was younger. Miley watched as she zipped up gorgeous knee length black boots. Marikate looked up and gave her a smile. Lying across her neck was a Juicy Couture charm necklace, with charms; Lilly had boughten her one for each holiday. She pulled out her oversized, Kate Spade black bag she used to put all of her books in. She finally ran past Miley, pulling out her white bomber style jacket she had just gotten for Christmas from her uncle, in white from her favorite store Abercrombie kids.

"Would you like to go out and get breakfast before school?" Miley asked. "OK!" Marikate yelled anxiously. She ran to the table and grabbed Miley's keys. Miley smiled, she than grabbed her purse off the table, and followed Marikate out the door. Miley sat down in her black Range Rover, Miley sat next to her. Marikate begged to put in a Hannah cd and Miley willingly let her today. Miley pulled through Starbucks, she was sure that she should have picked something nicer for Marikate's first day of school, but she ignored it. She got herself the normal caramel macchiato with an extra shot. Marikate got her favorite, a caramel crème frappichino, and a cinnamon swirl coffee cake. She looked at the clock 7:30. "We better get you to school hun?" Miley asked her. She gave a nod.

They arrived at the school, Miley parked her car. She then watched Marikate pulled her bag out of the car, and set it on the seat, while she half way zipped up her jacket. She than pulled the bag over her shoulder. She than slowly started walking. Marikate sat there with her ipod in her hands listening to old Hannah songs. Her favorite was Bigger than us, when her mom had given her the acoustic version she loved. Miley finally had the papers in her hands, and the secretary, Ms. Jensen, came out, " Let's go meet your teacher now? Would you like that Marikate." Marikate gave a nod. She gave a hug to her mom, " Ill pick you up after school, I will come meet your teacher what do you think about that?" Marikate gave a slight smile, and walked off with Ms. Jensen. Miley finally left the school, and Marikate went off to meet her teacher.

It was 8:15 now and school had started, however, Ms. Jensen came to talk to her teacher Mr. Oaken, This is Marikate Stewart. Oliver just started at her. She reminds me of Miley he thought, oh I miss her. I never really knew what happened with us or her. He watched Marikate hang her jacket over her chair. He saw her laughing at one of the kids jokes. She even laughs like her. " MR OAKEN" a voice boomed, " are you listening to me?!" she asked. " I'm sorry!" he finished, " I really am!" " Here's her admittance slip, her mom is going to come fill out the necessary papers, after school." She finished. " Thanks!" he added still udderly distracted. Ms. Jensen groaned and than rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Oliver walked to the front of the room, " Class I'd like you to meet Marikate. She's new to town! Do you want to tell us about you." He asked. Marikate shyly walked next to him. " Um..," she started," I'm Marikate Elizabeth Olivia Stewart." I live with my mom, I don't know anything about my dad, really. My aunt Lily helped me pick out my name. I like to sing, she added. My mom sang when I was little." She paused, " I think that's it." She smiled. " Oliver wanted to hear her sing now, maybe she really was Miley's daughter. " Do you want to sing for us." Marikate hesitated, " Um!" she started, "I have a track its my favorite song, My mom used to sing it. " She handed him her iPod. She walked over and plugged it in. She nervously looked around the class, she saw her new friend Mina giving her the thumbs up. Oliver pushed the play button and the music started.

Marikate looked hesitantly, Oliver made a nod and she started.

_I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in_

This was a Hannah song, he thought. Miley used to sing it all the time. " What little girl listens to Hannah anymore?!" he thought. He listened to her sing more.

_Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know_

Before he could realize what he was doing, he started singing with her

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Loves bigger than us

Everyone in his class started cheering. That's when Oliver realized. Marikate Elizabeth Olivia Stewart was Miley's daughter. Miley had a daughter and didn't tell him. But does that mean it was his daughter too?

* * *

I hope everyone likes it! Please Review if you get a chance.. I like this story and want to continue but i dont want to waste my time if you dont like it. 

Im working on getting my other stories typed too, they are all written. I just really like this one!


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half Meet Ms Michelle

Marikate, was heavily smiling the whole class was cheering. Mina a blonde haired little girl, with fashion sense, came over and gave a huge smile to her. " Marikate, you are my new best friend!" she said smiling.

_Oliver still sat there in a gaze. This girl, this little angel, was sitting there with her gorgeous flowy brown hair and Miley's fashion sense, stood there. He watched as the everyone was coming up giving her hugs. He watched how her face was lighting up her smile so like Miley's. She had gorgeus green eyes, but a deeper brown hair. Almost the same color as his. He sat there in a daze when all of a sudden he felt Mina pulling on him, he was broken out of his trance when he heard. _

"MR OAKEN!! You sang again, I thought singing brought back hurtful memories, that's why you hardly ever play us your guitar, unless we are allowed to sing, and you didn't!" she rambled to him.

Oliver forced a fake smile to her, " Now..now… Mina, I guess things are going to have to change around here, what do you think about that." Mina gave him a huge smile, and the whole class ran up to him. He had to pause to give them a hug.

Marikate stood awkwardly in the back of the pack somewhat confused, he forced a smile to her, and she smiled back. He forced his way through the crowd, and gave her a huge hug. She smiled, and looked at him. " Thanks Marikate, I needed this." he nodded

A short little boy came up to Marikate, "Can you sing other songs Marikate? She gave him a slight smile. " I guess so," she said.

"Marikate do you have other Hannah songs?" Oliver asked willingly and hoping he could hear some more, some more Hannah which remined him of Miley.

"I think so,"she finished, she played with the iPod. The ipod was hooked into the speakers in the computer, so it was heard around the room, " Is there a certain song" she asked politely. " It doesn't matter, Oliver finished. She scrolled down until Life's What you make it, as they sat and danced. The class laughed, and danced around until 9 o clock.

" Ok, OK!" Oliver started. " Time to get working on reading, I know we were having so much fun!" he said

" Mr. Oaken," One of the student's politely asked. " Why did you start singing, while Marikate did?"

" I really don't know, When I was younger one of my best friends used to sing that song for real." The kids smiled.

" Wait, Mr. Oaken. You knew Hannah Montana?" Mina asked. He gave her a slight nod, and the whole class seemed excited

" Wait, Mr. Oaken, you knew Hannah Montana's secret?" Marikate asked.

"Yes, well I thought I knew her." Oliver answered.

" Mr. Oaken, you knew Miley?" Marikate added.

" Yes, Miley was my best friend." He added.

" You knew my mom?" she asked again.

" Yes, Marikate I used to know your mom, she disappeared, and I haven't seen her since."

He paused for a moment,

" Hey, what about this, If you guys do all your work, I will sing you the songs in the afternoon, and you will still have story time!" Oliver finished. The whole class diligently started to work.

_Oliver watched Marikate. She sat next to Mina and the two had definitely hit it off. Even the class goof, Jason she talked to. Jason reminded him of him, and Mina of Lily, except Mina was a blonde, Barbie almost to say the least, not in the tomboy way, but they always seemed to have fun. Oliver had lost track of time. He didn't realize it until there was a tap at his shoulder, and he heard screams. _

Oliver looked to see the music teacher , Miss. Michelle Gerber, standing in front of him. She was the preppy type to say the least. Down to Earth, gorgeous, A Senator's daughter. He had always thought she was pretty, but she wasn't Miley, and he never had super strong interests in her. She was a good friend when he needed her, and treated her right, all the time. She had long flowing deep brown hair, to her shoulders and well she always looked amazing. She gave him a nudge and a smile,

" Hey, forget about me" she whispered seductively in his ear. She gave him a squeeze on the butt, while she was trying to listen to the kids.

_There she goes, shes always trying to hit on me, can't she see I don't like her like that, Oliver thought to himself. I didn't realize it was 10, sorry i missed your so called music class. He thought to himself._

" Ms. Gerber, Ms. Gerber!" the kids were shouting, " Mr. Oaken, he can sing he can sing, you have to hear him sing with Marikate, she's new!" Jason yelled at her.

" Well, I guess I must hear them sing, now I must also meet this Marikate" she said with a smile.

Mina forcefully pulled Marikate out of her chair, and she pulled her over to Ms. Gerber.

" Ms Gerber, I would like you to Meet Marikate Elizabeth Olivia Stewart!" Mina said excitingly

" It's a pleasure meeting you though Miss Stewart, we all would like to hear you sing once again I assume." She finished, "Is Mr. Oaken going to sing with you." She asked again.

Oliver looked nervously, she had never been to afraid to take risks ever, so he groaned, " I must please my public." He said giving her a dirty look.

She laughed, and he groaned. _Not now Michelle he was thinking, it was not meant to be taken as funny_.

"Marikate, why don't you put in a song, something anything." Ms. Gerber politely asked her.

Marikate strutted over to her iPod still on Oliver's desk. She hit play, and the lyrics of If We Were a Movie came over the classroom.

The class listened to Marikate sing, Oliver and her switched off choruses and verses, depending.

The class cheered, and Ms. Michelle Gerber forced herself to praise Marikate.

Ms. Michelle Gerber, everyone's favorite teacher, was not who she seemed to be.

See she was used to getting what she wanted, and she wanted Oliver Oaken, and no one not even Ms. Marikate Elizabeth Olivia Stewart, Hannah Montana's spoiled, selfless, want to be pop star daughter was going to get in her way, she knew Hannah's secret, just never had the chance to expose it. If she had to pretend Marikate was a good singer, and the reality of it she was, she had to lie to him to get him to want her. To get Marikate to stop being the little teachers pet and slowly winning Oliver's heart. See she knew about Oliver's relationship with Ms. Montana, and the thing was she wanted him. Michelle Gerber happened to get whatever she wanted, and this time she was going to make sure of it, she wanted Oliver, and that was that.


	3. Chapter 2 Ready, Set, Don't Go

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Clarinet Chica,Lauren Ashleigh

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

Authors Note: This looked a lot longer when i wrote it, but i want to keep it like this just because of the way it is

* * *

Music class slowly ended, Oliver sat there watching Marikate no matter what and how she did, she shined so brightly with everything. Her smile was so radiant, just like her mother's. 

Michelle, noticed this. She was always so frustrated at it, why Hannah Montana's daughter. Hannah Montana had been her rival when she was younger.

See when Michelle Gerber was younger, she had a secret too, much more so than Hannah Montana. Her dad Bill Gerber had been on the campaign trail for quite some time. She wanted to sing so badly that it didn't matter what it took. One day her parents agreed that if she were too keep quite with a fake identity she could be a singer. She than became Michaela, Hannah's infamous pop rival. However, her dad got elected to be the US senator for the state of Rhode Island, and after Hannah had kicked her butt in Florida, out came Michelle Gerber again, and no more Michaela. No one knew this about her though, and Hannah Montana was going to steal something else that was rightfully hers.

Music finally ended, and she got ready to turn the class back over to Oliver. Oliver however was across the room.

" Who wants one more song?" Oliver asked

The whole class started cheering, Oliver saw Marikate's face light up. He than grew so happy.

He sat on the chair, with his guitar. He looked up and saw Michelle leaving.

" Ms. Gerber, you are more than welcome to stay." He added with a grin on his face.

Michelle forced a fake smile, and sat in the chair in the back of the room in the center she wanted to see the relationship Oliver and Marikate did share. She wondered if Marikate knew her father, she didnt know he was hers for sure, but what they shared, wasn't a teacher student bond.

He tuned his guitar a little, fiddeling with it, he hadn't played it in so long, at least nothing with meaning. He strummed a few chords, than he saw the kids getting eager.

Miley's dad had played this song at graduation for her. It had been written before, on Miley's first official journey on her own.

He cleared his throat awhile, and than looked up. He saw Marikate sitting on her desk right next to Mina anxiously smiling, a nervous smile though.

Oliver smiled at her and started to play, he wanted to know the real Marikate, and everything he had missed. She looked almost like her in every way.

He realized, he wanted her to be his daughter. But why?

He started to sing, he was so nervous at first, he wasn't going to deny now was he?

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are _

As he sang, he realized. Miley had to have done what he thought would have been best for her, and for Marikate. He just wondered and didn't understand, why couldn't Marikate have been part of his life

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong_

Did Miley not want him anymore. He thought they were growing close, the way they kissed set off fireworks in his spine, the memories start to flow.

He noticed there were eyes still on him, so he kept going

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

Oliver tried to finish the song, he had to make it through, but what happens if Miley pulled Marikate away from him?

_She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

He smiled as he kept going and wanted to keep singing

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

He thought about the last time he saw Miley. She wore an emerald green sweater, and jean capris that made her look amazing, with the promise ring he had given her, the stirling silver tiffany one with the round cut diamond on a chin sitting on her neck.

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

Oliver knew he should have realized it then, it was around her neck for the first and last time he had ever seen it. Miley had known she was pregnant when she got on that plane for New York, she hadn't told him but she had left. His heart had been broken, now more so he had missed his daughter growing up. Miley had gone to Julliard, and well he was going to UCSB.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

Oliver tried to finish the song, he had to make it through, but what happens if Miley pulled Marikate away from him?

He tried to think happy thoughts no matter what they were of there high school years; the nosebleeds, the dates, the dances. He started to smile, as he strummed the chords against his guitar. Actually it was Miley's. Loo Loo as her dad had called it.

The class started cheering.

Marikate gave him a smile. She knew that song, so well her grandpa used to sing it to her everytime before she left. It was her favorite but it had never been published, she loved it though. How did Mr. Oaken know that song.

The lunch bell let out a loud screech, the class ran out abruptly pushing there way through the door. Oliver went and sat down at the desk where Marikate's paperwork sat. He ignored everyone else, He failed to see Michelle leave angrily. Yet there was someone at the door a familiar place he didn't realize stood leaning against the open door frame.

It was now or never. He thought to himself.

He pulled out the paperwork, it sat like the following:

**First Name**: Marikate

**Middle Name**: Elizabeth Olivia

**Last Name**: Oaken Stewart

**Birthdate**: February 14th, 2011

**Mother**: Miley Stewart

**Occupation**: Production Coordinator

**Contact Info**: (222) 222-9098

**Father**: Oliver Oaken

**Occupation**: Unknown

**Contact** **Info**: Unknown

He looked at Mileys signature on the page, the penmanship so familiar, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked up while he grabbed a tissue, and for the first time in about 8 years, he saw a familiar face looking in on him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I think the song format got a little screwed up the song itself. Im working on fixing that, and everything double checking. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 A mistake?

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Clarinetchica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

SO THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT, IM SOOOO SORRY!! i wnated you guys to have an update, at least I have been so busy with my new internship. but i really put up and review this one chapter, i know it sucks. and the next one will be worth your wait!!!!

* * *

Oliver thought he was dreaming. He took another look. 

She stood in a teal sweater, almost identical to Marikate's. Her brown hair was in her signature curls, with a paisley headscarf flowing through her hair. He saw a tight black a line pencil skirt that hit above her knees, fitting her curves perfectly. Her skin was covered in nude panty hose, and than a pair of patent leather pointy toed boots hit the middle of her calves.

God she looked gorgeous he thought. Whatever happened to her.

" Miley?" he asked cautiously, he didn't want to startle her.

" Oliver," she started hesitantly, " Please hear me out."

He took one look at her, she had those puppy dog eyes on her face. He took one look at her, and than he looked at the papers, he felt a sudden rage of frustration come over him.

" Miley, how could you. I have a daughter, shes 8 years old! I've missed 8 years of her life, you don't understand how much that hurts me!" He screamed at her.

He felt the tears pour down his face. He felt his voice hesitating, and with every regret in his body he said, "I can't talk to you right now, you kept a secret from me, and its much bigger than you being Hannah Montana this time.

He saw the hurt in her eyes. Her green eyes tended to form with tears

" I came on my lunch break to explain, to sign the forms for her. Don't you understand?" she started " The more she grows up the more she looks like you, the more it hurts me I never told you. Every year on her birthday she wishes to get a gift in the mail from her dad, little does she know that her dad never knew about her, that killed me!" Miley said starting to look up

"She has huge eyes that match yours, almost; the ones I said your soul could become lost in. Her hair the deep brown of yours, that was all you. Even her name…" she started before she was interrupted.

" Marikate? Like the Olson twin Mary Kate, that's what I remind you of drunken nights, and partying. That sure means a lot to me Miles." He added.

He looked at her she looked hurt so hurt.

" Do you really think that's what I remember about you Oliver, a drunken night and our parties as teenagers. If that's what you thought, than obviously you know nothing about me." Miley finished, she turned a way and left.

Oliver thought, and than thought some more about going after her. The bell ring that certain screech that most kids and teachers alone resent. A teacher walked by, " Gen Gen!" Oliver yelled across at her. " Can you watch my class for two minutes, just tell them to go sit down and read a story. I need to take care of this, I will explain later." He yelled not waiting for a response.

Oliver ran down the hall. " Miles, he yelled Mile!" he screamed. She was storming angrily across the hallway out the doors. He picked up the pace running faster and faster.

" MR OAKEN please set an example and walk!" Ms. Jensen, Oliver bid his head to her giving a slight nod. Ms Jensen just rolled her eyes, and watched him as he sped up going faster.

He ran across the parking lot. When he caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. " Listen I think I over reacted I'm sorry."

" I can't talk Oliver, I'm sorry I have to get back to work. I think I made a mistake coming here." She finished

" A mistake, you think this was a mistake!" he screamed " A mistake to tell me I had a daughter"

" Listen, Lilly's coming to pick Marikate up at 3. She moved back here and she hadn't really told you. She wants to catch up so she will offer to take you and Marikate out. Get to know her, listen we will need to tell her. I just need to find the right time ok. She will love you! I promise!" she added.

He slowly walked back to class a slow and long treacherous walk. He walked in saw Marikate and looked at the clock. 12:05 it read. Oh boy he thought to himself this is going to be a long day isn't it

* * *

OK I know it sucked, just review pleaseee!. 


	5. Chapter 4 No Reservations

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: ClarinetChica09,Lauren Ashleigh

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

The next thing Oliver knew the bell had rung. The kids were lining up and piling out of the door. Oliver looked as Lily had walked into the door 

" Lily Truscot?" he asked

" Oliver, I'm here to pick up my goddaughter Marikate Stewart." She said, " It's so good to see you I must say!" she exclaimed

Oliver gave her a look.

" You know don't you!?" she asked.

" Yeah." He whispered.

" Aunt Lily!" Marikate came up " Can my friend Mina come out for ice cream too." She asked " Please"

Lily gave her a nod, " Sure as long as its ok with her parents!"

Marikate gave her a huge hug, " Thank you!" she exclaimed

Oliver looked at her and Lily smiled.

" Why don't you come with us, we will go the the new ice cream shop and than I'll tell you about Marikate?" she finished

Oliver nodded as Mina and Marikate walked back in

" Mina can come!" Marikate said.

" Actually, Mr. Oaken is an old friend so I will let you two sit at your own table while we talk is that ok!" Lily asked

" YES!!" the two girls shouted enthusiastically as they ran off.

Oliver followed them out of the door pulling the classroom door tightly shut.

The four of them walked out of the school enthusiastically. They piled into Lily's Silver BMW x3, and they drove. They arrived in a cute little old fashion ice cream shop and bakery.

Marikate and Mina were anxiously talking as they were sitting at the table next to them

Lily watched as the waitress talked to them as she brought them 2 cokes.

" The two little girls are with us too." Lily stated.

The waitress nodded, " Are you ready to order?"

Oliver nodded," Banana splits please."

The waitress scribbled it down noisly before she took off again.

" Lily, why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

" Listen, she was sure she could take care of Marikate, and why burden your life too." Lily whispered quietly.

She noticed he was trying to make a rebuttle, but continued on

" Miley even thought about her name amazingly!" Lily said.

" Yeah, like the Olson twin and our one night drunken stand." He said.

" Actually, no." Lily started, " What was yours and Miley's first make out movie.

" No reservations." Oliver said.

" What was the main characters name?" Lily asked him inquisitively

" Kate." He said

" Mari……KATE!" Lily exclaimed.

He gave her a nod like he understood. She than decided to continue

" Miley didn't want to name her Kate, because that would hurt too much, and she thought about naming her Mary Katherine. I didn't want her to be teased when she was older, and for her to have a trendier name. So Marikate, came up she thought long and hard about her name do not get me wrong. She ended up liking it. She wanted you to be in there some how though, Oliver really she did. Miley didn't like the flow of Marikate Olivia, so it became Marikate Elizabeth Olivia… similar to Oliver… and than Oaken Stewart." She finished

He looked over at her, and watched her interacting with Mina.

" She's beautiful Oliver." Lily said, noticing the glare he was giving his daughter.

" She is isn't she." He said with a smile.

" She has had one of the most privileges lives I must say. I thought you should know about her name. I don't think its fair to tell you the rest. That should be Miley." She said. Lily looked like she was going to continue but her cell phone rang.

" Hey, yeah I'm with them." She started. Oliver gave her a let me talk to her look. " Yeah, no Marikates fine she has a friend with her, yeah… um I think Oliver wants to talk to you." She said quickly, as she threw her iPhone at him.

" Miley, can I make you and Marikate dinner tonight? Please? I think we should tell her." Oliver said in the phone. " Yeah, no of course. Yes I can do that, why." He said occasionally pausing. Lily listened closely into the conversation.

" Because, I'm right here." Miley stated.

* * *

I hope it was a decent chapter, I really needed this as a filler chapter. Please review. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEENN AMAZIINGGG!!! i was so happy with the reviews. 

If you havent seen no reservations yet... go its such a cute good feel good movie... it will play a little part in the movie

The More You Review The Sooner the Chapter!!!

ITS A MILEY OLIVER ONE

XOXOXOXXOXXO


	6. Chapter 5 Gifts for Daddy's Little Girl

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: ClarinetChica09, Ashleigh

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

" Miley!" he said jumping out of his seat. 

Miley hung up her T-Mobile wing.

" I'll be going to get a refill." Lily said as she ran off, rather quickly.

" MOMMY!!!" Marikate yelled.

" Hey sweetie." She replied back.

Marikate ran and gave her a hug. " Mommy, Mommy come meet Mina." She exclaimed.

Miley gave Oliver a sympathetic look with her eyes, hang on I need to make my daughter happy. Oliver gave her a smile back.

Oliver watched the way Miley was to her. So sweet and kind.

Miley walked back, " Hey, listen I'm sorry about earlier, and about her."

" Miley, I wouldn't have rejected you or her. You have to realize that." He said.

" I know and I'm really sorry. Listen why don't I take her home and drop Mina off and than I will take you up on your dinner offer. I'll pull out all the old videos, photos, anything you want. We will tell her too. I think she should know." Miley said.

" That sounds great." Oliver state with a smile.

He gave her a hug. Miley hugged him back. The smell of his cologne, his familiar scent of his shampoo sunk into her. It felt like the old times

They let go of the embrace, Miley smiled. There hands that were intertwined slowly parted. " I have some errands to run. It's 3:45. Lets say 7" Oliver asked

" Marikate, sweetie. I have some exciting news for you. You get to meet your dad tonight. He's coming over for dinner." Miley said with a smile.

" Dad?" Marikate asked startly surprised. " My Dad, I get to meet him. Really Mom?!" she asked excitingly.

" Yes, I think it's about time, I have to say I was sorry I never told him about you." She said. " He's going to make a special dinner for you tonight." She added. " Can I drop you off Mina too?" she finished.

" That would be very nice Ms. Stewart, Thank you." Mina said politely.

Oliver and Lily watched them leave. " Hey Lily, do you think that we could run into LA for awhile. I want to go to Saks and buy Marikate some birthday presents for the past 7 years." He finished.

" Sure, I guess that would give you more to talk about and I can tell you about Marikate." Lily finished.

They walked outside and sat in Lillys car. They sat for fourty five minutes. Lilly answered every question imaginable for him. Before Oliver knew it they had pulled into Saks.

" Lilly can you help me, pick out stuff for her." Oliver asked.

" How much do you want to spend." She asked.

" I have missed 8 birthdays." He said, " Think like what 200 or so a birthday so 1600 or no wait lets do 2000, no lets see. An expensive pocketbook, a jacket, clothing, shoes. What else. Jeans oh yeah. " he said.

Lily looked surprised, " Oliver that's a lot."

She watched Oliver look at a rack. " Girls love this Chanel person right?" he asked. Lily gave a slight nod.

He turned to the sales women, " Which one do you think an 8 year old would like?" he asked.

Lily slapped her hand against her face. The lady looked utterly shocked. " Our most popular collection sir," she stated. He was handed a medium size bag with the Chanel logo on the side. The leather felt amazing, we carry it in many colors, the white on black, and the black on white are the two most popular styles." She said.

" Lilly, which one I think I like the black on white." He said.

" Me too, Its your daughter though you choose." She said. _I don't even have a Chanel handbag. Good job Marikate you already know how to work your father she thought to herself_.

" I will take that one, but can you leave it here until I finish shopping for her." Oliver stated as he pointed to the white bag with the black straps.

" Very well sir." She stated.

" Where is the little girls section." He asked.

" Upstairs to your right when you get off the escalator." The saleswomen responded.

" Thank you." He stated.

He started walking torward the escalator.

"Oliver, you don't have to go here. Marikate wears normal clothes she loves Abercrombie kids, and a 2000 dollar handbag, Oliver shes 8 not 28." Lilly said.

" My daughter deserves the best, come on Lilly you saw her Kate Spade handbags. Abercrombie jackets. Marc Jacob boots. She's got the best, from her mom why not her dad as well. I hear this Juicy Couture company is pretty popular." He stated as he glided himself off the escalator.

The next thing Lilly saw was Oliver talking to who she realized was Amber. " Excuse Miss can you help me." As she turned around Oliver jumped a bit.

" Oliver Oken?" she asked.

" Amber, hi how are you. Listen I have a 8 year old daughter who I am buying stuff for can you help me with picking stuff out." He asked.

" Whats her name?" Amber asked.

" Marikate." He answered

"How cute!" she answered " Of course."

Lilly had never seen anyone shop so quickly, She quickly remembered muttering that Marikate was an 8. The next thing she remember was being at the checkout stand.

In front of her was every color Juicy Couture sweat suit. The latest Seven jeans, True Religion,Juicy couture socks and underwear, Dolce and Gabana sweaters, Lacoste Polos, in what she had told Oliver her favorite colors were.

The sales women from downstairs had wrapped Marikates new Chanel purse up and brought it upstairs.

Amber rung all the Merchandise up, " That will be $6540 dollars" she stated.

Lilly watched Oliver willingly hand her his credit card. _He is crazy! She thought_

" Can I get these gift wrapped?" he asked.

Amber pointed off to the gift wrapping area.

10 minutes later, everything had been gift wrapped and Lilly and Oliver were out the door.

" Hey Lilly, can I drop these off at Miley's?" he asked her.

Lilly stopped in front of Miley's house. She nodded.

She watched Oliver hoist the humongous bags out of the back of her BMW. He dragged the over to the front door, and set them by it. He set the card on top and rang the doorbell.

He rang the doorbell and ran.

He got in the car just as Miley looked down. In front of her were at least a dozen boxes. With a card. Marikate had been scribbled on the top. She opened up the card and looked.

Oliver had signed the gift card in the box. " To My Dearest Daughter. For all the birthdays I have missed! See You Later. Love Dad."

" Oh My God." Miley said. " He did this for her!" I can't believe it!

* * *

YAY!! It will get better, next update tomorrow! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6 Lingerie and Kisses

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Ashleigh

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

" MARIKATE." Miley yelled. 

She waited and heard no response.

" MARIKATE STEWART!" she yelled louder.

Still nothing, she heard her voice echo through out the house.

" MARIKATE ELIZABETH OLIVIA OKEN STEWART." She screamed.

She heard scrambling around somewhere, but there wasn't any movement.

" Marikate there are a bunch of gifts downstairs that were dropped off for you!" she yelled.

Instantly, she heard the running down the stairs loudly. Miley rolled her eyes.

" Where!" Marikate yelled.

Miley pointed outside, to the dozen or so boxes. Marikate ran for the biggest one. The elegant wrap with the bow on it was shown.

" Read the card." Miley said as she handed her daughter the card.

" Happy Birthday.. My birthdays not for another month. She started. Than she read the rest.

Miley was pulling the box into the house. Marikate was slowly pulling off the wrapping paper quickly. She had opened one already.

" Marikate!" Miley yelled, " You should have waited for your dad!" Marikate had pulled off the Saks box. Wrapped in tissue and a Chanel sticker, " Mom look!" she said showing Miley the Sticker. Miley stared at it in disbelief, as Marikate had pulled off the wrappings and exposed her new Chanel handbag. Marikate started screaming as she ran around the house. " Mom, even you wouldn't buy me one, but look look look look!" she said.

Miley stared at it. " Marikate go ready! Your dad will be here in an hour! Go!" she said. Miley pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Lilly's cell number.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Oliver sat in the car.

" Uh oh!" Lilly said as she saw the number. " Its Miley."

" Im not here!" Oliver said.

" Hello!" Lilly stated happily.

" Lilly where is he!" Miley yelled.

" Where is who?"Lilly asked innocently.

" Lilly!" Miley yelled.

Lily was than handed a gum wrapper from Oliver. She put it up to her Chocolate, and than crinkled it into the phone.

" I think I'm losing you Miley!" she yelled as it hung up

Lilly than pulled into Malibu Elementary's parking lot. Oliver got out, mumbled a quick thanks and left.

Miley stood as Marikate whined to open them. " Please Mom, Please, Please, Please!" was all she was hearing.

" Marikate, go get ready!" she said looking at her watch, " 30 minutes!"

Marikate made a face as she walked off.

" 30 minutes, say what!" she said as she ran up the stairs.

Miley walked in her room. Her room had walls painted completely white. The only thing that had a splash of color was her duvet, it was a teal color. Her sheets were similar to an oriental flower, that slightly shown out, with multiple flower colors. A bamboo type rug, with a teal outside laid on the hardwood floor.

Miley walked into her closet. She fished through it hoping to find something that said I have the sex appeal, and you never even bother to call in college really. She pulled out a rose colored dress and went into her room to throw it on her old life size Hannah manikin to see if that was what she wanted to wear.

She ran over to her bathroom where her chi straightner sat. She flipped the on switch. _Heat faster, heat faster!_ She screamed at it. _Why did I have to curl my hair today?_ She thought to herself.

She than ran over to her dresser, and pulled out a sexy baby doll lingerie dress from Betsey Johnson. She went into her bedroom, and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat and pulled off the pointy toe boots that she had to admit were killing her feet. She than unzipped her skirt, and threw off her pantyhose. She took off her sweater. Just as she was pulling off her shirt she heard a voice.

" You still take clothes off faster than anyone I know!" it said. She heard her bedroom door shut.

Miley jumped, completely startled. " Oliver! What are you doing here?!" she asked

" I think you invited me to cook you and Marikate dinner. " he finished

He stared at her in disbelief. She looked so gorgeous he thought. She stood in the sexiest bra and boy shorts combo from Victoria's secret he had ever seen. Her hair all curled, and she was so flustered now.

" Oliver, what happens if Marikate comes in?" she said, " You aren't suppose to be here for another 20 minutes!"

" A good man is always early." He finished.

Miley grabbed her grey Pink bathrobe and threw it on.

Oliver looked at her bed. Sitting on it was still the revealing Betsey Johnson lingerie. He picked it up. Miley looked embarrassed. " I see someone was thinking dirty." He finished.

"Oliver, I" she started. But than she stopped. Oliver kissed her. He pushed her down onto the bed, undoing her bathrobe. The duvet became instantly wrinkled. Miley kissed him back. The thought of them being together brought back so many memories.

All of a sudden the door handle creaked down, and door started to open.

" Mommy." A little voice said

* * *

Hey Guys, I know its going to be short, but I haven't updated in two days, and so I give you a small update. (and a cliffie, haha) Tomorrow they will be a better chapter. I'm working on it now but i thought this would be better! 

R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 7 Pina Colada and Tiramisu

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Clarinetchica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

" Mommy." A little voice said

Miley pushed Oliver off the bed quickly. " Ow" he said rubbing his head quietly.

" Hang on Sweetie!" Miley yelled, " Mommy's not dressed!"

Miley pulled on her robe quickly. Pointed to Oliver to get under the bed.

Olive some what crawled as far under, and Miley grabbed all the disposed clothing on top of Olivers feet that were now sticking out.

" Ok Marikate!" she stated.

Marikate walked in. She had changed into a pair of Dark washed skinny jeans, with Juicy Couture crocheted white boots on top. She wore a lacy white Abercrombie tank under her maroon Abercrombie track jacket. Her hair had been pulled into a side ponytail, that laid adorably under it. Her lips were perfectly glossed.

" Mommy, Is this ok to meet Daddy in?" she asked

" Yeah, why don't you go downstairs for awhile and watch that new show on TV that you recorded, I will be down in 20 minutes." Miley said.

" OK" Marikate said as she skipped out of the room singing. As soon as the door clicked Oliver popped out.

" Told you!" Miley said.

" Shut up" he said as he scooped her up in his arms. " Let me get you ready!" he said

He carried her as she was kicking into the bathroom. He grabbed the Pina Colada Urban Decay edible body powder brush sitting on the counter and started brushing it against her against her collar bone, he than moved brushing more underneath it. The glitter now so thick Miley could have been a first graders art project. He than grabbed the sugar wafer tutti dolce lip-gloss, and put some on his lips, knowing shed have to lick it off.

" Aw look your lips are all shiny!" Miley teased playfully

" Are you going to do something about it?" he asked seductively.

" Oliver, we can't Marikate." She whined

" I don't see Marikate do you?" he asked.

Before she could respond, he had picked her back up. " Oliver" she whined.

" One little make out session, please" he whined.

" 7 hours ago you were mad at me!" she finished

He had started licking off the pina colado glitter, off her shoulder. She moaned. Oliver had always been so amazing, no one had even come close.

" Mom, Dad's late!" she heard someone scream. Miley licked off the lip gloss before Marikate saw it

Oliver realized he would have to stop soon, and started kissing where her collar bone and neck met. She moaned before pushing him off. " Climb out the window" she said as she slipped on the lingerie, and than ran over to the Hannah Manikin, and slipped on her dress. She poofed the front of her hair and pinned it. Oliver realized how pretty the dress looked it fit her perfectly with an empire waste and three quarter sleeves, that the elastic made it perfect. He watched her as she fiddled with the pantyhose, and than ran to pull grey suede boots out that were knee length and hit below the knee with no heel.

" Miley!" he whined

" GO!! Its not like you haven't done it before!" she said

He crawled out of the window, and down the house.

Miley ran in the bathroom and fixed her make up. When the doorbell finally rang.

" I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!" Marikate screamed as she paused Zombie High on TV.

Miley didn't think she could run down the stairs fast enough. " Marikate hold it!" she yelled

She watched the door open and shut right in Olivers face and couldn't help but laugh.

" Haha, ok sweetie go ahead." Miley said inhaling a deep breath in

Marikate smoothed her hair, and smacked her lips for added effect than opened the door. She finally opened the door.

" Hey Marikate!" Oliver said.

Marikate looked startled " Wrong house Mr. Oken!" she said as she shut the door.

" Marikate, no." Miley started. " Mr. Oken, I mean Oliver he's your dad." Miley said.

" I see theres a lot of gifts unopened!" Oliver said.

Marikate let out a fake smile, she was still very confused.

Miley went into the cabinet, and pulled out bins of pictures for him.

" Go on Marikate!" Oliver urged.

Marikate gave a smile as she started to unwrap. Her face instantly let up. Miley set the bins of pictures on the table, besides the gift.

" Thank you!" Marikate said as she folded the clothes. " Mr. Oken are you really my dad?" she asked

Miley came up and handed Marikate her birth certificate. " Is that why its Olivia Oken" Marikate asked. " I never understood why I had so many last names!" she said.

Miley nodded. As Oliver went and fiddled through the photos.

" Whats for dinner?" Marikate asked.

" Dinner!" Oliver said "I completely forgot! Let's make it! But first" he said as he pulled out. " For you Miley."

Miley looked at the wrapping paper, and unwrapped it carefully. Inside stood a blue ray version of No Reservations she gave him a smile and a hug and stuck it into the player.

Oliver went over into the kitche and pulled out dinner, he had ordered the most expensive take out he could find. He could cook he just got so overwhelmed with Marikate he forgot Marikate and Miley sat watching the movie.

There was a dinner on the table they would never forget. Marikate explained her favorite things to do, and hobbies and anything else. Miley was cleaning up the table throwing out the paper plates they had put dinner on to utilize their time wisely so that they didn't have to waste time when they could be talking. Oliver was dishing out his tiramisu he had meant to be for Lily and her boyfriend but it ended up over here instead. Oliver's blackberry started ringing an old Hannah song coincidently.

" Marikate can you push answer than speaker for me" Oliver said licking the tiramisu off his fingers.

Marikate went over and pushed speaker when a voice answered the phone, " Hey Baby!" the voice said.

Marikate looked a little startled, and Miley well Miley was furious Oliver could tell by her eyes

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy, I sware that I will try and get my updates up every other day!

R&R!


	9. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

Here's the reason, I know you thought it was update time. I have had no free time recently and i have a feeling things arent going to change. so im going to give you guys some options

1) we can either put this on hiatus

2) i can occassionally update

3) i want to find someone who will co author this story, if you are interested please, either IM me or send me a PM or an email, and than maybe write what you think should be the next chapter. make it short and than if i choose you you can elaborate it.

I hope you guys understand!


	10. Engagement?

Story: Bigger than Us

Author: Ashleigh

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything,

Rating: T, for past situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just really enjoyed it.

Summary: Miley and Oliver slept together at a graduation party, and this is the future. Moliver eventually. Read to find out

* * *

Oliver quickly grabbed the phone. He put it off of speaker and put it to his ear. Miley watched as he spent 5 minutes on the phone. He hung up the phone with a somewhat of a somber look. 

Miley gave him a look. It was anger. " Miley can we talk?" he asked

She didn't move. " Hey Marikate can you go upstairs a minute with your mom" Marikate nodded obidently.

" Miley, listen. Its not what you think." He told her. " There's more to this you haven't actually let me finished

" What Oliver?" she asked before a sarcastic remark followed, " sleep with someone else?"

" Actually, Miley I meant to tell you this." He said pausing completely.

" Miley, I'm engaged." He finished.

Miley stared with him in utter disbelief. "You're engaged" she stumbled.

" Im getting married in two weeks." He said.

" To who" she asked still not being able to maintain her composure.

" Miley, I've been engaged for five years. The girl who just called her name is Michelle. She teaches with me at school. She was my first girlfriend after high school. I went home to Rhode Island that Christmas and I met her sister. Michelle and I things came and went. Michelle broke up with me, and I went to meet her sister in Aspen. We had been keeping in touch since that Christmas. Miley I had not heard from you. I thought we were done." He started

" After 3 months!?" she yelled

" Miley, there's more." He stated before sighing and restarting. " I hadn't heard from you and you hadn't returned my phone calls. Alisa, she was a senior at Harvard 3 years older than me. Miley, I have a daughter with her that is why we have been engaged so long. Her name is Aspen Juliet." He finished.

Miley looked at him tears were pouring down her eyes. "Oliver why did you kiss me?" she asked "Miley you were my first love I wont ever forget you. Alisa is important to me. When I found out about Marikate, I don't know I felt angry. How could you keep something like this from me, Aspen was so important you know how many things I know I missed with Marikate. Alisa moved out to Malibu after Harvard while I finished getting my teaching degree.

"Miley, I'm moving back to Rhode Island, after we get married. Her dad bought us a house. I want you to let me take Marikate to ice cream to meet Alisa and Aspen and let you compose yourself. Miley I'm sorry. I have to be loyal to Alisa" He finished.

He wanted to be with Miley he really did. But he just couldn't he wanted to, but fate had him going another way, he loved Alisa now didnt he

Miley stood in tears. It was her own fault this had happened but she had thought 3 hours ago that everything would be ok they would still be together. Miley nodded, " Yeah, have her home in a couple hours" she sobbed.

"Miley I want you to meet her, she's coming here. I want you to meet Aspen." He said. " I'll go talk to Marikate and let you compose yourself.

Miley watched him walk up the stairs and she called Lily.

" Hello!" she heard Lily's voice.

" Lily why didn't you tell me?" she asked sobbing

" Miley, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you more. He called to ask if I thought you two were over and you wanted him to have his life. Miley, Alisas nice give her a chance. She will probably be shocked about Marikate." She finished.

The doorbell rang, "Lily I have to go" she finished.

Marikate came running down the stairs and Miley saw she had changed.

Marikate opened the door.

"Hi, Is Oliver here?" A voice asked.

Miley looked over patted the tears from her cheeks and tried to put on a smile.

She saw Alisa from a far. She had a little below shoulder length hair. It was wavy like natural really loose but tight waves the shade of brown anyone would kill for. She stood wearing a black and red plaid peacoat jacket. Underneath she had a black turtleneck peeking out. Underneath Miley saw her grey pencil line skirt below. Her feet were adorned with dolce vitta stella pumps with a button looking on the side.

The next thing she new she heard a little voice, " Daddy!" it yelled. In came a little girl with the most gorgeous straight brown hair that had curled on the bottom. She wore a Mimi and Maggie sweater over a Mimi and Maggie English army skirt with leggings underneath and mary janes on her feet. A girl about 3 came screaming out.

" Aspen!" he yelled.

" Hi!" Alisa said. " You must be Miley. Oliver has told me about you."

Miley smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she finished.

" I don't mean to be rude, but I have a huge business deal going and sweetie you insisted on going for ice cream. So can we get going." She said.

" Nanny, can you come get Aspen and Marikate settled please." Alisa added, as she turned out the door.

A girl in her 20's came out and grabbed Aspen and Marikate, handed Oliver a letter and followed. " I'll see you later." Oliver said as he dropped the letter down by her.

Miley looked down.

Ms. Miley Stewart and Miss. Marikate Stewart.

She opened the letter.

_Mr. and Mrs. William Gerber _

_Request your presence at the Marriage of their daughter _

_Alisa Jane _

_To _

_Mr. Oliver Oaken _

_Saturday, January 22, 2019 _

_5 P.M. _

_The Peninsula Beverly Hills _

_9882 South Santa Monica Boulevard_

_Beverly Hills__, CA 90212, USA_

All Miley could do was sit there and cry.

* * *

This wasnt the way I originally planned i think it will provide more and be more helpful for the strory. Review!!!!


End file.
